The wolf, the fox, and the hybrids
by Pocketsnposies
Summary: The next and final Book of Dear Jacob and Sarah. Jacob and Sarah are finally happy once again. Jacob has Sarah back, and will do anything to keep her from being taken from him, but what happens when Sarah has something very important taken from her
1. Chapter 1 Baby

It was strange for me still, seeing humans only having one child. Whereas my kind birth at least four or five kits. The reason why I say this is because today we are going to see Noah, Renesmee's and Benjamin's son. Renesmee had him on September 28, exactly one month after the boys saved us from the controlling bloodsucker. Jacob said he grew at an accelerated rate, much faster than Renesmee grew. It took Renesmee about seven years to fully mature while Noah only a matter of four months to fully mature, He now looks like a twenty year old. Carlisle can't explain why he grew so fast but he says it might have something to do with the fact that he's more vampire than human. Jacob and I were running towards the Cullens home. It was only thirty yards ahead of us, which didn't take too long to get there. Jacob stepped over to me and helped me get off the back pack I had on that I kept our clothes in. See Jacob and I were no longer allowed to where just the bare minimum of clothes after we phased back to humans, anymore. Well at least when we went over to the Cullens. Renesmee's rule.

Jacob quickly pulled off the backpack and ran behind one of the trees. As soon as he disappeared the front door of the house swung open. It banged hard against the wall inside. "Hey Aunt Sarah." Noah called. He quickly made his way over to us.

I will admit he was pretty handsome for a vampire. He had his grandmother's chocolate brown hair. The usual pale bruised skin of a vampire. Bella said a long time ago Edward had green eyes, so they figure that's where Noah got his eyes from. He had a slender build similar to his father and grandfathers. Everyone adored this kid. I don't blame them though. There was something about him that just made you want to love him. That's what worried me. I had a bad feeling about that.

He ran up to me, squatted down and started scratching my head. I gave him a quick lick on the cheek and he wiped it off. He began playing with the necklace Jacob gave me for Christmas. I was afraid of phasing into my fox form and breaking my ring. So for three months I stayed a human. I didn't want to take off the ring. So now I carry my ring on this necklace.

"So what are we going to do today Aunt Sarah?" Noah asked. Even though he looks like he's twenty he still acts like a little kid.

"What? So you're just going to ignore me?" Jacob said walking out from behind the tree. Noah smirked, and looked over at Jacob. "Come on Uncle you really think I'm going to ignore my hunting buddy?" Noah said. "Yeah actually I do." Jacob said. "I swear it's like you like Sarah more than me." Jacob said. "I do." Noah said. His face was still, it was hard to tell if he was being serious or not, but just then both of them started laughing. I sighed in relief thinking there was going to be a fight. Noah picked me up and walked over to Jacob.

"Come on Noah. Let's go inside. Aunt Sarah needs to change and get dressed." Jacob said putting his arm around Noah. Noah just held onto me tighter. He didn't want to let me go. He was holding onto me a little too tightly. He was starting to hurt me. I let out a painful yip. Noah quickly let go of me. I shook myself off.

"Noah what did you do to Sarah?" Someone asked.

We all turned towards the direction of the voice. Bella stood there leaning on the door way. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt grandma I swear." Noah said. "Yeah grandma he didn't mean to." Jacob said smiling. Jacob still gets a kick out of calling Bella grandma. "Shut up Jake." Bella hissed. "Oh touchy." Jacob joked. Bella ignored him that time.

The two of them walked towards the house while I walked towards the tree. Jacob had left the back pack there for me. I phased into my human form and sat there on the forest floor for a few minutes. I thought about this past year all the crazy things I had been through been. In the midst of my thoughts however I spotted a fox a few yards in front of me. It stared back at me warily. I smiled at the fox. It nodded at me seeing that I wasn't a threat. It lowered its head down under the large bush it was standing in front, and pulled out a kit problem no more than a week old.

It was strange enough to see a fox out during the day time, but seeing a vixen with her week old kit, is something very few humans have seen. That's when I realized something must be happening but what? Then it hit me. I shot up from the ground.

"JACOB!" I screamed. "Jacob!" I screamed again.

I scooped the backpack up from the ground and flung it over my back. "Sarah!" Jacob called. I could hear his voice booming from the house. Then I heard the door slam open again. "Quit slamming the door!" Bella's voice called. "Sarah! What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"She's having the baby! Emily's having the baby!" I scream as I ran towards Forks.

It only took a matter of minutes to get to Forks community hospital. I was the first through the door while Jacob was close behind me. It seemed like half of La push was sitting in the waiting room. The wolves turned their heads to us. Leah scrunched up her nose. "Did you have to go and visit them?" She asked bitterly. "Leah shut up." Jacob said walking over to Billy. I followed close behind him. He kneeled down next to his dad while I sat down on the ground with me back against his shins.

"Did we miss it?" Jacob asked. "No not yet. She was just taking into the delivery room about twenty minutes ago. "Who's delivering the baby?" I asked. I heard Leah scoff at me. "You should know or did you not notice one was missing when you had your nice visit?" Leah asked. "Knock it off Leah." Jacob growled. Leah stood up from her chair and walked out of the waiting room. I watched her as to walked across the parking lot heading over to the thickest group of trees she could find.

Sue Clearwater sighed. "You'll have to forgive her. It's a lot for her to take in what with Emily having the baby, You two walking in apparently smelling the way to do just pushed her over the edge." Sue explained. Jacob told that before I came around there were a few incidents that made Leah bitter. He said that he thought she was better but old wounds never seem to heal.

"So do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" Seth asked trying to lighten the mood. "I say boy." Quil said. "NO! It's gonna be a girl." Claire cried. "Ow Claire you don't have to yell I'm right here." Quil said. Quil had his arms wrapped around her while she sat in his lap. Claire simply stuck out her tongue at him.

"So Sarah are you excited?" Rachael asked. "For the baby? Yeah of course I am." I replied. "No not that, well yes that, but I mean are you excited for the wedding? It's coming up really fast." Rachael said. Jacob and I decided to have the wedding at the end of February, which was only a four weeks away. I smiled thinking about it. "Yes of course I am." I said reaching for Jacob's hand. I squeezed it gently and he returned a squeeze back.

"Yeah the bachelor party should be fun." Paul said. "Well so should the bachelorette party." Rachael said glaring at Paul. "Come on Rach you know I won't do anything." Paul said. Rachael simply rolled her eyes and started talking to Kim.

Jacob leaned in towards me. "You know that I wouldn't do anything stupid at that party right? You're the only girl I see anymore." Jacob said giving me a quick peck on my temple. I nodded happily at his statement. "I know Jacob. I wouldn't do anything stupid on the party either." I replied pecking his cheek lightly.

"I know how much you two love eacthother but do you mind not being to lovey dovey when you two are sitting so close to me?" Billy asked. Jacob was about to reply when Sam came running the door. He was slightly out of breath. We sat there staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"Well?" I said breaking the silence. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's a boy!" Sam nearly yelled.


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery room

**It's occurred to me that I have never thanked any of you for all the hits, reviews and visitors. I give to you a long overdue thanks for sticking with me for the past two stories, when I had writers block and when I didn't update for nearly a month. Thank you for reviewing Loves it truly means a lot to me. **

* * *

As excited as I was to hear about Sam and Emily's baby boy I couldn't help but wonder where Leah had gone off to. I stood up from the ground, turned around and leaned closer to Jacob. He looked at me furrowing his brow together. "I'll be right back I'm just going to see how Leah is doing." I said. "Let me know when we can see Emily and the baby…" I trailed off for a moment.

"Sam have you two decided on a name?" I asked standing straight up and looking at him.

He smiled widely and nodded. "Levi." He replied.

"Good name." Billy said.

"Well Congratulations Sam." I said turning to Jacob. "I'll be back." I said kissing his cheek lightly. "Be careful please." He pleaded. "I will I promise." I said turning to the door. "Sarah Can  
I come with you?" Claire asked. "I thought you said you wanted to be the first one to see the baby. If you come with me you might miss your chance to be the first to see Levi." I said turning towards Claire. I looked up at Quil quickly. He smiled at me; I nodded at him and turned towards door again.

I passed the door and walked across the parking lot. I waited for the cars to pass before crossing the street towards the thick group of trees I last saw Leah walk into. When I knew no one could see me, I pulled off my yellow cotton dress and shoved in to the backpack. I closed my eyes as I phased back into my original form. I shook myself feeling comfortable again. I gave the air a quick sniff. Her scent was faint in the trees; she must have ran off as soon as she got into the woods. My nose caught Leah's scent again, this time stronger than before. I opened my eyes finding Leah standing in front of me.

_You came back?_ I asked.

Leah was silent. I was trying to hear her thoughts but she just wasn't thinking about anything. I could however feel her blinding hatred. She did a very good job at hiding who she was showing that hatred towards. At first I thought it was at Emily, but her emotions seemed to shift towards someone else. I cowered down realizing she was hated me.

_Why are you here Sarah?_ She growled.

_I… um I wanted…_ I stuttered.

_You wanted to what? Check up on me? I can take care of myself Sarah. I'm tired of everyone being concerned about me._ She growled.

_I know but I was jus-_ I was cut off.

_I don't care if you're worried. I don't need your damn pity._ She growled even louder this time. She turned around and started to walk away from me.

_Then why did you come back?_ I asked.

Leah stopped in her tracks. She looked back at me with anger in her eyes. She glanced over at the hospital, then back at me. I turned my head around looking at the hospital. I smiled to myself and turned around, but when I looked back Leah was gone.

_They had a boy, his name is Levi._ I said.

_Well whoopadee do for them._ Leah hissed.

I sighed and turned towards the hospital. I phased back into a human the familiar warm spasms ran through my body. I shivered shaking off the last tingles of my phase. Grabbing the cotton dress from the backpack I looked back at where I last saw Leah. I knew it was going to be a lost cause to try and talk to her but I had to at least try, too bad it blew up in my face. I shimmied on my dress and headed back to the hospital.

I glanced at the windows of the hospital, finding patients surrounded by loved ones, or some alone in their room, a young lady talking to an older lady who could possibly be her grandmother. The last window I looked at a small plump elderly Indian woman wearing a long red shawl laid in one of the beds. I stopped in my tracks staring intently into the window. The woman looked almost identical to…

"Wendy?"I asked.

Just then the elderly woman waved at me. She started to mouth something it almost looked like she was mouthing to me. I concentrated as hard as I could to see if I could read her lips. I only caught two words.

"Hi Sarah."

I ran as fast as I could towards the window. I was only ten from it before something grabbed me. "Wendy!" I screamed trying to break free from the grip around my waist. "Sarah!" A familiar voiced yelled in my ear. I closed my eyes as the yell hurt my ears. When I opened them back up I looked back at the window. I stopped fighting I just stood there staring at the window. The room was empty now.

"Sarah what's wrong with you?" Jacob asked.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at Jacob. I was confused enough already I really wasn't sure what I did. "What do you mean?" I asked a little disoriented now. "You started running towards the window. We thought you were going to run right through it" Jacob explained. "We?" I asked still confused. Jacob looked over at the front door of the hospital, and my eyes followed. All of our friends and family were standing there looking at me. I blushed and buried my face in Jacob's chest.

He pushed me away from him and looked down at me. "Sarah why'd you run for that window?" Jacob asked. He tried to study my face he looked deeply into my eyes trying to see if I was still there I suppose. He grabbed my face with his big hand and directed it around so he could see every inch of it. I swiped his hand away from my face and furrowed my brow down.

"Emerson's gone Jacob." I almost growled.

Jacob frowned. He doesn't like it when I say his name, and neither do I but sometimes when I act odd Jacob can't help but think Emerson is the cause of it. "I'll forgive you for saying his name if you tell me why did you almost break the wall by running into it." Jacob said letting go of me and crossing his arms. I looked back at the window hoping to maybe catch another glimpse of Wendy.

"Wendy." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Wendy." I said a little louder. "That's the room she…" I couldn't finish my sentence. "I saw her in there." I said moving on. "I know you did Sarah." Jacob said. "What?" I asked confused. "But that was a long time ago Sarah. I know it hurts to let her go, but that doesn't mean you have to destroy the room she died in." Jacob quickly covered his mouth realizing what he said.

"What? No, I'm not talking about when she died. I talking about the fact I saw her just now laying in the bed right there." I said pointing the empty bed. "What?" Jacob asked slightly puzzled.

"She was there Jacob I swear. She waved at me. She even said my name." I said.

"Sarah I think you need to sit down. Come let's go inside." Jacob said trying to push me towards the hospital. I yanked myself away from him. "You don't believe me do you?" I asked. "Look Sarah it's a little hard to believe that a woman… from you past.." He tried to say without hurting me. "Can be lying in that bed. That room is empty. No one's been it for…" Jacob stopped to sniff the air towards the air. "…at least three hours. Now come on we can go see Levi now."

I glared at Jacob and walked past him. "I can't believe you don't believe me." I grumbled lowly. "Sarah come on I do believe you." Jacob said from behind me. I stopped and turned around. "Well you're not being very convincing." I said turning back around towards the hospital. I walked past everyone quickly. I heard Billy's wheelchair squeak as he turned around.

"Sarah? Mind giving me a hand to Emily's room?" Billy asked.

I stopped took a deep breath and exhaled. I turned around, grabbed onto Billy's wheelchair and started pushing him towards Emily's room. "You two aren't even married and the honeymoon's already over." Billy said. I smiled at Billy's joked but I tried not to let Billy see. I just remained silent.

"Sarah, my wife not you, used to be able to see people from her past that have passed away." Billy said. "Really?" I asked. "Oh yes. It used to drive her nuts." Billy said. "Really why?" I asked. "Well the first time it happened she saw her grandfather, This was just after our honeymoon. Exactly nine months later, Rachael and Rebecca were born. The second time it happened, she saw her great grandmother. Nine months later Jacob was born. My grandmother used to tell me if a woman was visited by a long passed relative she would give birth nine months later. So who knows you might be pregnant." Billy said.

"Oh Billy come on that's just an old tale." I said brushing him off.

"Yes, but so were the wolf and vampire tales." He said looking up at me smiling. Then Billy just started laughing. I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not anymore. I thought to myself the whole time I pushed him to Emily's room.

"Hey Everyone." Emily said sounding a little weak.

"Hey Em how are you doing?" Rachael asked. "Not too bad." She replied.

In Emily's arms was a small blue bundle. I heard a small cry coming from it. Instantly I forgot about everything that just happened. I started to smile brightly. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Levi." Emily said lifting the bundle up. She pulled down the blanket showing us a tiny copper face. Levi had so much black hair it covered his barely open eyes. I walked closer to Emily to get a better look at him.

Emily started laughing. "You want to hold him Sarah?" Emily asked. "Me?" I asked a little shocked. "Of course you, I think it's only fair that his godmother gets first chance to hold him." Emily said smiling. "Godmother?" I asked. Emily nodded slowly. I looked over at Jacob little confused. No one's ever told me what a god mother was.

"What do you say Jacob? Will you and Sarah be his godparents?" Sam asked. "Of course we will." He said smiling brightly. "What's that?" I asked. Emily laughed lightly. "If anything were to happen to either Sam or I, you and Jacob would be the ones to take care of Levi." Emily explained.

"But I thought we all were going to take care of Levi. I mean he is the pup of the pack isn't he?" I asked. Quil snorted loudly. "Well now it's true. You can take the girl out of the fox, but you can fox out of the girl." He said.

We all seemed to ignore him. Emily handed me the small bundle and I took it gently. I began cradling Levi in my arms. He looked up at me with his big black eyes. He yawned and fell asleep. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Wow." Jacob said.

I looked up Jacob. "What?" I asked.

"It's just seeing you with a baby…" Jacob's voice began to trial off


	3. Chapter 3 Dying

After Levi was born I tried to spend as much time as Emily and Sam would let me, with him. Jacob was starting to complain that I was over at their house more than I was at our own. I would just tell him that Emily needs more help now. She can't care for a two week old and be expected to feed sixteen werewolves. That would get Jacob to shut up for about ten minutes. It was enough silence for me to get mine and Jacob's clothes in the back pack, and at least headed to the door.

As soon as I was I tried to open the door he'd start right back up again. I swung the door open and ran out as fast as I possibly could. Doesn't really help that he's faster than me though, at least in human form. Once I hit the forest I phased, and bolted away from Jacob. I could hear his thundering paws behind me.

_You know you could phase before you leave the house. That way you don't have to run naked across the open field._ Jacob said.

I snickered at his comment. _You can't tell me you didn't enjoy the view._ I said running faster towards Sam and Emily's. _Oh I never said I didn't enjoy it. I just said that just in case others were looking._ Jacob replied.

_What others? If there were others we'd smell them by now._ I said.

_Oh like the scent hiding leech?_ Jacob hissed.

_Hey if I don't get to mention them nor do you. _I growled.

Jacob didn't reply. He stopped because there was someone else listening in on our conversation._ Oh please don't stop because of me._ Quil said laughing. _Shut up_. Jacob and I said in unison. That just made Quil laugh even more. _Come on you two were all starved. _Another voice chimed in. It was Seth complaining this time.

When we got to Sam and Emily's I only counted eight werewolves sitting at the picnic tables. I didn't want all these loud werewolves waking up Levi with the jokes and stories so I made Jacob and Sam go out and get some picnic tables so they can eat outside and leave Emily and Levi alone inside at peace.

I ran into the house, the door was left just barely opened enough for me to be able to push the door open. Emily was sitting in a large cushioned chair she got from the baby shower from Charlie. A soft blue blanket was draped over her shoulder. She was cradling Levi in her arms. Levi's head and shoulders were covered by the blanket. I watched as he kicked his legs happily as she feed him. I quickly walked into Sam and Emily's room and phased back. I got dressed as quickly as I could and walked out of the room. Emily had just finished feeding Levi. He was up for once, every time I came over he was always asleep, but that's normal for a newborn.

I quickly scurried into the kitchen and washed my hands. "I'll cook breakfast Sarah, don't worried about it." Emily said. I snapped my head in her direction. "No, No Emily you need your rest besides he's wide awake. Don't to want to spend some time with him?" I asked. "Sarah I've spent a lot of time with him while he's awake. You on the other hand haven't." Emily said getting up and walking over to me. "Here." She said handing Levi to me. Hesitantly I took him from her. "Are you sure?" I asked lightly pressing Levi close to my body. "Yeah I'm sure." Emily said quickly working in the kitchen.

I walked back over to the living room and stood by the window. It was cloudy out so he wasn't in the sunlight. I stood there and watched the boys play fight outside. They were trying the best not to be loud. Jacob and Quil were fighting at the moment it looked like Jacob was winning until Quil looked at me through the window causing Jacob to look at me. Quil took his chance and knocked Jacob to the ground. I laughed lightly as Jacob started throwing a fit.

The laughing subsided quickly. I could see that Sam's jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were skewed towards the forest behind him. Soon all the boys were looking at this direction. "What are they looking at?" I asked craning my head to get a better look. "Huh?" Emily called from the kitchen. I turned around finding her already pouring the cooked scrambled eggs on a large plate. "Oh the boys are looking at something outside and I can't see what it is." I explained turning back around.

My eyes went wide; I knew exactly what they were looking at, because I could smell it. It was only standing a few feet from me. My head snapped towards the front door. "Noah!" I tried to whisper in an attempt not make Levi cry. "What are you doing here?" I demanded still whispering. "You haven't been around for two weeks. I was starting to get lonely." He replied coolly. Sam was first to the door, with Jacob behind him.

Noah and I both heard Emily gasp in the kitchen. I looked at her wondering what happened. Her glances went from Levi to Noah. "Noah stay." I commanded. I walked over to the kitchen and handed Levi back to Emily. She scooped him up as fast as she could. I walked back over to Noah and grabbed him by the arm. I pulled him out of the house pushing my way past the boys.

Once we were outside I let him go. "Noah you can't just come into the house like that!" I yelled. "I only wanted to see you." He said almost sounding like a little kid. "Noah, barging in Sam and Emily's house is not an ok thing to do, especially with their newborn in there." Jacob said walking up to the two of us. "But Sarah had the little-" Noah was cut off. "Watch what you say Noah." Sam growled. He was standing behind Jacob now, jaw clenched. He looked as though he was about to attack Noah.

"Noah please just go home." I begged. Noah looked back at me; he stared at me for a while. I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. I was starting to get uncomfortable, the longer he stared at me the more it reminded me of Emerson. "Noah!" Jacob finally said. Noah groaned in frustration, and started to walk off.

"Why won't it work?" I heard him mumble.

Back at our little home, I sat on the bed thinking about Noah, and trying to figure out what he was trying to do. Was he trying to control me or something? I had, had enough of controlling vampires to last me until the day I die. The word die suddenly struck me. My hand seemed to make its way to my stomach on its own. "Jacob?" I asked a little worried. Jacob could sense it. He stopped messing with the broken T.V and turned to me.

"Sarah what's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you think we'll die?" I asked.

He got up from the ground and walked over to me. He sat down next to me making the bed squeak loudly sounding like it was going to break under his weight. Jacob reached a warm hand to me face and resting it on my cheek. "What makes you ask that?" He asked looking deeply into my eyes. He examined them carefully, trying to read my mind.

"I'm just curious that's all. I mean I've been alive for more than thirty years I'm just wondering if we're going to die." I replied. He sat there for a few seconds in silence then smiled at me. "Not if you don't want to. We can live forever together, until you want to grow old." He replied softly.

"But what about our kids?" I asked.

Jacob opened his mouth but closed it as soon as it was open. "Then once they're born we'll decide. We don't have to outlive them we can just give up the shape shifting and grow old with them." Jacob replied.

"But Jacob, I'm not a true human. I'm a fox. If I give up the gift I might just stay a fox. I'll never be able to hold our kids, I'll never be able to hold you, and I'll die befor-" Jacob quickly leaned in and pressed his warm lips against mine. He raised his other hand up and cupped my face. Gently he started brushing the tears away from my cheeks. I hadn't realized I was crying.

He pulled his face away from me. "Whatever happens Sarah, I will never leave you. If you go then I go. I've had too much heartache already. If you…" Jacob was hesitant with his words. "…'left' me…" He continued. "I give up everything, and I'll a way to be with you." Jacob said.

I didn't like the way he was talking about it. I racked my brain to find something to change the subject but the only thing that came to mind was death. Jacob looked down at my hand on my stomach. He pulled his brow together in confusion.

"Wait. Sarah are you pregnant?"


	4. Chapter 4 Blood test

"What?" I asked in confusion.

Jacob's eyes remained on my hand clutching tightly onto my stomach. Slowly he reached his hand to mine placing lightly on top of it. A smile crept onto his face. My gaze went down to my stomach as well. To be honest I didn't know if I was or not. I'm not sure how you can tell. I remember a long time ago, before I met Wendy, my mother told me I need to have kits. I asked her; how will I be able to know? She replied with a simple word.

"Instincts"

"Sarah?" Jacob asked.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts. "Are you pregnant?" He asked again. "Um." I said still not entirely sure. "I don't know." I replied, feeling as though that wasn't good enough answer. Jacob's face proved that I was right. The corners of his mouth turned down slightly. "Then how come when you started talking about death your hand went to your stomach?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." I repeated.

"Hmm maybe we should go get you a pregnancy test…." Jacob was silent for a moment. "On second thought, maybe we should go see Carlisle. Who knows what will turn up on the test at the doctors." Jacob smirked.

"Come on I'll carry you there." Jacob said grabbing my arm and throwing my onto his back. "Jacob I really don't need to be carried." I protested. "Nonsense, can't have you having to running around with the possibility of you carrying my kid." Jacob said. I smiled at that fact. "Come on you can time me." Jacob said getting ready to run out the door. "No Jacob wait!" I cried laughing at his anxiousness. "What?" He whined. "Remember Renesmee's rule?" I asked pointing to the backpack.

"You knew I was going to phase didn't you?" Jacob asked grinning.

"Well, what kind of mate kind of mate would I be if I didn't know you?" I asked.

"A rotten, clueless, stubborn mate." He said chuckling. I smacked the back of his shoulder. "That's not funny." I said smiling. "Really because that smile on your face says otherwise." He said grabbing the backpack and handing it to me. "What smile?" I asked trying to frown, but it wasn't exactly working. "Sarah what kind of mate would I be If I didn't know you?" He asked running out of the house.

I wasn't ready for him to run just yet. My grip slipped on him and I almost fell off. I squeezed my eyes expecting to hit the ground. Jacob grabbed a hold of my legs tighter. "Tisk tisk Sarah. I thought you had more faith in my than that." Jacob said. "Sorry." I muttered. "Hang on Sarah." Jacob said jumping into the forest.

Jacob's body starting shaking under me. We've never actually testing this theory before. The last person who even stood close to a wolf while they phased ended up with a scared face. Instinctively I turned my face away from Jacob just in case. "I'm not going to hurt you. Even if I could, you won't get any scars on you." Jacob said just before exploding under me. My arms were wrapped around a thick furry neck. My finger tips barely even touched each other.

Jacob hit the ground and I crashed into him. He looked up at me like he was expecting something. "What?" I asked confused. He nodded his head in the direction of the Cullens home. "What are you waiting for? Come on let's go. We could be there by now." I smiled suddenly realizing what he wanted.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississppi.." I said counting the seconds, Before I got to thirteen Mississippi Jacob and I were standing in front of the Cullens house. I slipped off of Jacob's back, extending my foot out trying to reach the ground.

"Aunt Sarah, Uncle Jacob." I smooth lyrical voice said.

We both looked at the house. Noah was standing at the doorway. He smiled his crooked little smile at me. He briskly walked over to the two of us. He opened his arms up wide and embraced me in a tight hug. Jacob grabbed onto the backpack strapped to my back, he gave it a quick yank and it torn from the straps. Noah let go of me letting the worn straps fall to me feet. By the time I looked up at Jacob he was already at the changing tree. He walked from behind it fully cloth carrying the broken back pack in his hands.

"Sorry Sarah." He blushed lifting up the back pack for me to see. "Don-" I was cut off before I could barely start my sentence. "I'll get you two a new one." Noah said slightly chipper. "Noah you don-" I started out. "Please Aunt Sarah it's the least I could do to make it up for embarrassing the two of you in front of your pack." Noah pleaded. I sighed hoping not to get that cut off as well. "Fine." I finally gave in. "Great! So what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came to see Carlisle. We want to get Sarah check out." Jacob answered before I could. _Why won't anyone let me speak anymore. _I grumbled to myself. Noah's smooth marble forehead wrinkled up in worry. "Why? What's wrong with Aunt Sarah?" He asked. "Nothing's wrong with her Noah. She's fine, need to find out something that's all." Jacob said placing his hand on the small of my back and pushed me towards the house.

My hand cupped over my nose as I walked in. The smell of vampires still gets me. Jacob pulled my arm down and looked at me sternly. "Don't be rude." He whispered. "Sorry." I mumbled back. "Jacob, Sarah. What a nice surprise." Esme said walking down the stairs. "Hello Esme." I said smiling. Esme was one of the few vampire's scent I could take. "Is Carlisle around?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah he's in the study, Why?" She asked. "We wanted to see him." Jacob said pushing towards the stairs. Esme scooted over letting us pass through. "Second door on the left." Esme called from behind us. Jacob opened the door for me. Carlisle was sitting in a chair furthest from us. He looked up at us a smile. "Jacob, Sarah. It's nice to see you two again." He said calmly. Jacob closed the door behind us.

"Nice seeing you two Carlisle. Listen we were wondering if you could test Sarah. We-" It was finally my turn to cut someone off. "You think I'm pregnant. I have no clue." I said. Jacob looked down at me and raised his eye brow up at me. " Ok…I think she's pregnant." Jacob said looking back at Carlisle. "No problem it'll just take a little blood test." He said. I scooted myself closer to Jacob, pressing my body as close to him as I could get. Jacob looked down at me and smirked.

"Sarah you've got nothing to worry about. I fixed your bleeding jaw when you bit Edward, remember?" He asked. I slowly nodded. I tried forgetting about that point in my life; it was the longest I had ever spent away from Jacob. Carlisle got up from his chair and began walking towards us. "Have a seat on the desk Sarah. I'll just need to get my things." Carlisle said walking past us. I walked over to the table. Jacob was behind me. He turned around so I was facing him. Gently he grabbed my waist and lifted me up onto the table.

"There you go." He said grinning. "You know I can do it myself." I said crossing my arms. Jacob was about to reply but Carlisle walked into the room with his small black bag. He set the Bag down next to me and rummaged through it. Carlisle pulled out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and a small cotton ball. He's hands worked quickly as he dabbed the now wet cotton ball on my arm.

"This shouldn't hurt Sarah." He said pushing the needle into my skin. I watched as the small glass tube filled up with my blood. It filled up rather quickly. Carlisle pressed a clean cotton ball to the needle and pulled it out. "Just keep a little pressure on it." Carlisle said. Pressing my finger to it, I watched him cap the tube. "It shouldn't take me too long to get the results in. Everyone's over at Benjamin and Renesmee's. I'm sure they'd love to see you two." Carlisle said. "When the results are in I'll come and find you." He assured us.

"Ok Thanks Doc." Jacob said helping me down from the table. Jacob placed his hand on the small of my back again, and pushed me to the door. Before we got to the door however he leaned in so close to me that his lips were at my temple. "Good luck." He whispered to me. _Good luck?_ I thought. Like I could have prepared for this test. As if there was anything I could have possible done to put the results in our favor. I shook my head and smiled at my mate.

"Come on I'll carry you to Renesmee's" Jacob said grinning at me. I smirked at him and pushed him lightly. "Better yet, I'll race you." I took off before Jacob had time to reply. I ran down the stairs and out into the forest. Jacob was only a few steps behind me, with Noah behind him.

"Sarah you shouldn't be running!" Jacob called behind me. "I'm fine!" I called. "But what about the baby." Jacob said, he was now standing in front of me. I stopped myself just inches from crashing into him. "No fair!" I whined. "Sarah, I'm serious. What if you are? How do we know you're not putting too much strain on the baby?" Jacob asked.

"I'M putting strain on the baby?" I asked.

"Yes you, you have to be careful Sarah. We don't want anything to happen to it." Jacob said.

I frowned at him. I didn't see what was wrong about running. I mean what if I wasn't pregnant? Then I would just be taking it easy for nothing. For some reason all this baby talk was annoying me now Sure I would love to carry Jacob's baby but something tell now is not the time "Wait, Aunt Sarah's pregnant?" Noah asked walking closer to us. His eyes were on my stomach now. "We think so." Jacob said. "But we don't know that." I added.

"Sarah what's wrong with you?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing." I said walking the rest of the way to Renesmee's. Jacob offered to carry me the rest of the way but I declined. I was very capable of doing it myself. When we got to Renesmee's home everyone was in the backyard. The boys were playing football while the girls sat and watched. I went to go run up to the boys to see if I could play, but Jacob grabbed my arm and pushed me over to the girls. I sighed and sat down with them.

I really wasn't paying attention to their conversation. I was watching the boys have fun. Jacob would look over at me every once in awhile. "Sarah?" Bella's musically voice asked. I looked over at her. She looked at me with those bright golden eyes of hers. "What's wrong?" She asked. I was just about to speak when I heard Carlisle voice.

"Jacob, Sarah. The test results are in."


	5. Chapter 5 Picnic

"Congratulations." Carlisle said calmly. "You're going to be parents."

I heard someone yell after that, it sounded like Jacob but I didn't pay attention. A cold set of arms wrapped around me, and hugged me tightly. The voices were distant, muffled was more like it. It felt like I was being thrown up the air, but I felt a warm grip around my waist. I didn't look down at who lifted me up.

_Why didn't I know?_ I asked myself disappointed. _Why didn't my instincts tell me?_ I wondered.

"Sarah? Hello? Sarah!" I only heard Jacob's voice clearly because he was practically yelling in my ear.

"Huh?" I said looking up at Jacob. "Didn't you hear him? You pregnant Sarah! You're pregnant!" He said excitedly. _Pregnant?_ I thought. _It's not fair._ "Sarah?" Edward's smooth voice asked. I looked over at Edward. He was reading my thoughts. He heard everything I said. I started crying at this point.

It really wasn't fair. Why didn't I get the chance to tell Jacob? Why wasn't able to tell? Did I lose touch with me instincts? "Sarah? Sarah, what's wrong those aren't tears of joy." Jacob asked. I pushed him away from me. "Sarah?" He asked looking at me a little hurt. I turned around running away from them.

Of I was happy of the fact that I was now carrying Jacob's child, but being it's mother I should have been the first to realize this. Before I made it to the forest I was already a fox. I could hear Jacob's thundering paws behind me. I tried hard not to think about why I was upset. Jacob jumped over me and I crashed into his front legs.

Jacob was silent for a moment. He was being quiet to read my thought. He chuckled lightly after a few moments. _Is that what you're upset about?_ Jacob asked._ God you're a stubborn thing._ He said still laughing. _It's not funny Jacob_ I growled. Jacob stopped laughing immediately. _I should have known Jacob_. I said lowering my ears and turning around. _Sarah…_ Jacob began sorrow thickened his voice.

…_I didn't know that it meant that much to you…_ Jacob said he walked up to me, and stood right behind me. He lowered his massive head down and nuzzled his muzzle into my neck. _…I should have asked you if you wanted to get the test done… _He said licking my cheek. _How about this? You get to be the one to tell Billy and the pack._ I smiled at that thought. Although it made me feel better, it still didn't make me feel like I was a good mother.

_Hey… Stop that. I know you're going to be a great mother. Just wait and see. _Jacob said. I sighed. _Alright Jacob… if you see so…_ I said walking back towards La push. Jacob whined behind me, I turned around and looked at him. He's ears were lowered down now. _Please Sarah it kills me to see you like this. _He said.

I phased back quickly so he wouldn't see my thoughts anymore. I put on a smile, but Jacob could tell it was just a front. "Come on. I'm tired. Take me home please?" I asked. He nodded and walked beside me the rest of the way home.

That night I dreamt of something well someone really. I was at the creek, the very creek I was at the day I lost my family, and my memories. I lapped up the cool water below me. When I looked up I saw Jacob stand across the creek from me. He waved at me and smiled. Why was he human? I looked down at me reflection. The small red fox stared back at me. I heard the cry a baby now. Looking up quickly instead of seeing Jacob I saw a tiny bundle wrapped in a pure white blanket. I ran to the other side of the creek, but when to the other side the baby was gone. I heard it crying again. I looked around for it, I found on the other side of the creek, exactly where I was standing before. I ran to it again, keeping my eye on it this time. It seems not matter how fast I ran I could never get to it. Where ever I was it was on the opposite side of me. It was like everything around us was spinning while the baby and I were fixed on opposing sides.

It's crying just got louder and louder until it was the only thing I heard. I wanted to bad to comfort it, but I couldn't get anywhere near it. I started crying myself becoming more and more frustrated as I couldn't do anything.

I woke up to Jacob shaking me. I opened my eyes finding Jacob's look of worry staring back at me. "What?" I said groggily still trying to wake up. "You're crying." He said wiping my tears with the blanket. "I had a dream… about a baby." I said Jacob hand froze in my cheek. He looked up at me from his hand on my cheek. "So why were you crying?" he asked sounding like he was afraid he asked.

"I was at the creek." I said. Jacob nodded knowing what I was talking about. "You where they first, as a human but I was still a fox. I looked away from you for a second, and then when I looked back there was a baby wrapped in white, crying. I tried to run to it at first to see what it looked like then to comfort it. But not matter how fast I ran I couldn't get to it. It would just stay on the exact opposite side of me." I said. "I was helpless…" I said breaking off into tears again.

Jacob grabbed me and brought me into his chest. "Shh, Sarah. It's ok. It was only a dream." Jacob said. "More like a nightmare." I choked out. I low chuckle was stifled in Jacob's chest. "What can I do to make it better?" Jacob asked. "Nothing." I sighed only bringing myself closer to him. He held onto me tighter. I slowly began to calm down as his slow deep breathing lulled me to sleep. He brushed his finger tips against the back of my shoulder.

When I woke up Jacob was gone. Pulling the covers off of me, I looked around for Jacob. He left maybe about forty-five minutes ago, judging by the faintness of his scent. I started hearing voice outside the house. I walked over to the window and peered outside. I smiled brightly as I saw the pack outside. I could hear cars driving up the road. I ran over to the dresser and threw some clothes on. I ran outside to greet the pack. Sue drove up in a truck I didn't recognize. The boys starting pulled out the picnic tables.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Jacob said we should all have breakfast over here." Emily said getting out of the passenger seat of the truck. She was carrying little Levi in her arms. "But we don't have that much how in the house." I said. "Don't worry. We've got you covered." Rachael said getting out of Kim's station wagon. Kim got out of the driver's side and walked around to the back of the car. She popped open the trunk and grabbed two bags of food, and headed towards my house, with Emily just a few feet behind her.

I stepped out of their way so they could get in. I quickly walked over to the trunk of the car and grabbed for the bags, but Jacob stopped me before I could. "I'll get it Sarah. Go help dad." Jacob said nodding over to his rabbit. I ran over to Billy happy to see him. "Hey Billy." I said leaning down resting my arms on the open window. "Hey how's my favorite girl?" He asked. "Oh not too bad much better now that everyone's here." I replied walking to the back of Jacob's car. I opened the trunk and pulled out the wheelchair.

The boys set up the picnic table so Emily and Levi could be in the shade. Everyone was seating down, talking and eating, it was nice to see everyone happy again. Even Leah looked happy right now.

"Everyone if I could have your attention for just a moment." Jacob said standing up next to me. Everyone began to quiet down.

"Sarah?" Jacob said looking down at me.

I practically choked on my biscuit. "Careful." Billy said patting me on the back.

"Me?" I asked blushing lightly. He bent down closer to me. "I'm keeping my promise, now tell them." Jacob said. "If I had know this is how you going to let me-" I was cut off. "Just tell us already." Paul complained. Slowly I stood up.

"Um…hi." I stammered.

"Sarah, you don't have to be nervous around us we're you family." Emily said bouncing Levi on her knee.

"Impregnant." I said all at once.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Billy shouted.

"Looks like Sarah can't wear white on their wedding dad." Quil joked. Jacob grabbed a salt shaker and threw it a Quil as hard as he could. Quil caught the shaker with ease and handed it to Claire, who was reaching for another one she could reach at the time.

"What does that mean?" I asked Billy as I sat back down. "Nothing Sarah." Billy replied. I sat there disappointed and confused. It must have been bad if it made Jacob throw something at him. My thoughts were dashed away by the sound of Sue's voice.

"Leah!" She called. By the time we looked over Leah was already running into the woods. I slumped down in my seat knowing why she left. "Don't mind her Sarah" Jacob said kissing me on my temple. I couldn't help myself though. I didn't like seeing Leah upset. I wanted us to be close. She was the only female who was going through the same things I was, but I always seemed to bring us further apart.


	6. Chapter 6 Leah's Threat

With just a week left until the wedding, I already had to get my wedding dress let out a few inches. In just a week's time I had gone from zero weeks pregnant to looking like I was three months pregnant. I spent the majority of my time at oven at the Cullens, under Carlisle's watch. Carlisle had set up an observation room in the study for me. It was a routine now. I'd lie on the long comfortable sofa; Carlisle would give me an ultra sound, just to see how fast the baby was growing.

Jacob's huge smile, whenever he saw the baby on the screen, would always be the highlight of my day. Watching his eyes widen every time the baby's arms or legs moved. Jacob grazed his finger along my belly trying to feel the baby. He wiped the blue gel Carlisle squirted on stomach, on his torn jeans, before reaching for my hand. He laced his fingers with mine, bring our hands to his lips he gently kissed me fingers.

I rarely looked at the screen, I didn't need to. I could feel the butterfly movements of my baby. If a laid perfectly still in bed I could feel it's tiny heart beating. Jacob spent most of his time with his hand on my belly trying to feel what I feel. Jacob said that he could only feel the baby when I was asleep. I tried to be asleep as much as I possibly could.

After finishing Jacob would wipe the gel off of my belly. It's not that he didn't trust Carlisle to be gentle, it's just Jacob prefer that he'd do it himself. Jacob helped me off the sofa and we head for the door. "Sarah?" Carlisle said. Jacob and I stopped. We both heard the concern in his voice. "What's wrong doc?" Jacob asked.

"Sarah. I've never seen this before. There aren't any records of a shape shifter being pregnant." Carlisle began. "Yeah so?" I asked. "Sarah, I don't know how it affects your baby, when you phase. I still haven't tested that theory yet." Carlisle continued. I pulled my brow together in confusion. I looked over at Jacob waiting for him it explain what Carlisle meant. "So you're saying that something bad could happen to the baby if she were to phase?" Jacob asked. My eyes went wide. If something bad was to happen to the baby and I was the cause of it I would never forgive myself.

"That or it wouldn't affect the baby at all. I honestly would know unless we were to see what happened to the baby while she phased." Carlisle said. "We're not even going to try. If there is a possible chance I could hurt the baby, I'd rather stay a human." I said through gritted teeth. I turned and walked out of the room.

"Sarah." Carlisle said now standing in front of me. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was something I thought needed to be brought to your attention." He said calmly. I glared at him for a few seconds then thought about what he said. If he didn't tell me and I phased. I would have never know that I could potentially hurting me baby. I sighed, and nodded. "Thank you." I said looking down at the ground now. Carlisle didn't say anything after that, but he did step out of my way.

Jacob came up behind me put his arm around me shoulder and walked me towards the front door. The car ride home was silent for most of the way home. "What are you thinking?" Jacob asked. His question sent another waves of thoughts to cloud my mind. If I were a fox he wouldn't have to ask that question. He would already know. I was going to miss the convenience of not having to tell him what I was thinking. For me, telling him was hard; I'd prefer showing him instead.

"Sarah?" Jacob asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked. It made him chuckle. "What are you thinking about?" He repeated. "About how selfish I am." I replied. "Selfish? Why would you be selfish? You just gave up changing for awhile so our baby won't get hurt. "Jacob said grabbing onto my hand and squeezing it gently. "But, I'm… going to miss being myself." I said looking out the window now I was too ashamed to look at Jacob.

Jacob pulled the car over to the side of the road. I heard him pulled the emergency break up. "Hey." He said, but I still didn't look at him. "Look at me." He said. I closed my eyes and turned me head towards him. "Open your eyes please." I asked softly. Slowly I lifted my lids up, barely peering through my lashes. "All the way." He said slightly laughing. I looked over at Jacob, He smiled at me brightly and I couldn't help but smile back. Damn that infectious smile of his.

"You don't have to give up being yourself Sarah, I promise you I'm going to make sure you don't forget." Jacob said kissing my fingers lightly. "Ok." I said weekly. "That wasn't a very convincing ok." Jacob said pulling on my hand. He started pulling me towards him. "Jacob stop I still feel bad." I said trying to pull back. A devilish grin spread across his face. "Not until you give me a better ok." He said pulling me closer.

I was trying to frown but it just wasn't working I could help but smile. "Come on Jacob I meant it stop." I cried trying not to laugh. "Nope." He said unlocking my seatbelt. He kept pulling me until I was left seat in his lap. "Can we go home now?" I asked. Jacob turned off the car. "We can stay here all day if we have to." He said putting his hands behind head. I rolled my eyes. I knew I wasn't going to win anytime soon, I was really hungry.

"Alright Alright. Ok Jacob. I believe you." I said trying to scoot out of his lap. He grabbed me before I was all the way off of his lap. "I meant It Sarah. I won't let you forget." Jacob said. I smiled at Jacob. I knew he meant it, after he was my mate and he did everything in his power to prove that time and time again.

"I know." I said kissing him on his forehead.

As we pulled up to our house, Leah was sitting on our door step. Her eyes never left the passenger seat of Jacob's rabbit. They looked sunken and dark, like she had missed a few nights of sleep. "Leah? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked getting out of the car. "I wanted to talk to Sarah." She replied her eyes still on me. Jacob looked over at me, then at Leah. "Why?" He asked. The suspicion was apparent in his voice. "I know the law Jacob. I'm not going to hurt her." Leah said. The two of us could feel the anger in her build up.

"Calm down first and I'll let you talk to her, here, where I can keep an eye one you." Jacob said. Leah glared at Jacob. "No deal." She said walking away. "Jacob please." I begged reaching for his hand over the car. He looked at me sternly at first, and then sighed. "Fine." He groaned walking towards the house. They stared at each other while he walked into the house; he stopped at the door step just a foot away from Leah. "You've got ten minutes after that I'm coming to get Sarah." Jacob said before turning into the house.

Leah shook her head and looked over to me. She nodded her head in the direction of the forest and began walking towards it. I followed closely behind her, clinging onto her every once in awhile whenever the path would get too hard for me. She sighed every time I clung to her.

She stopped at in front a large fallen down tree. It was so thick that even on the forest floor it was taller than Leah and I. She was quiet for a long time; she just stared at the fallen tree. I stared at the back of her head waiting for her to speak. I was growing impatient though. "Leah?" I asked.

"When I first met you I was happy." She said. "Happy to know that there was another girl like me, out there, another female werewolf." Leah paused for a moment to turn around and face me. "But then I found out you could have children." She said looking down at me stomach. I covered my stomach protectively with my hands.

"I tried to run away, I tried to get away from you and your child." She said her voice becoming gruffer. "So I didn't have to see you or that thing." She balled her fists up until her knuckles turned white. She started walking closer to me. "But that didn't work." She growled. I started to back up now. "Even in my human form I can hear its thoughts." She said. My back was now pressed up against one of the large hemlock tree. "You don't even have to try and you torture me so much Sarah." She said. "It ends here. I can't take it anymore." She said looking down at my stomach.

"Please Leah. Don't hurt it." I begged.

Leah snapped her eyes up at me, suddenly they went wide. She ran off quickly, running further into the forest. I was finally conscious of myself. I was breathing so hard to was starting to make me very lightheaded, and almost dizzy. I tried to calm my breathing down but it wasn't working. I was still scared. The forest started spilling all around me. I tried to make my way back home, clinging onto every tree I could but the more I moved the faster everything started spinning faster.

I sat down on the cold damp floor, waiting for everything to stop spinning but it never stopped. It was too overwhelming. I fell on my back, watching the tree's spin; everything started getting darker until everything was pitch black.


	7. Chapter 7 Wolf in the womb

I was sitting in the backseat of Jacob's rabbit. Jacob was in the driver's seat, while Noah sat in the passenger seat. They were yelling at each other. Jacob looked upset; he looked like he was so mad at Noah that he could barely keep his eyes on the road. I watched the road ahead of us carefully. Narrowly we collide into several cars as we passed by them.

"Jacob watch the road." I whispered every once in awhile but he was listening to me.

On the road ahead of us a logging truck turned the corner. It was heading in our direction. Jacob was so frustrated at Noah that he no longer paid attention to the road. Noah wasn't paying attention either he was just yelling back at Jacob. At this point I no longer cared about what they were arguing about, my main concern was the semi truck blaring its horn at us as we moved over into the opposite lane. I felt the baby kick hard.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

I was no longer in the back seat of the car. My hands reached for my stomach, but when I touch my round belly, thick quilted blankets covered it. I looked down finding me sitting in my bed. "Sarah?" Jacob asked rushing to the bedside. He looked frantic and relived. "Are you ok?" Jacob asked. I slowly shook my head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Leah almost attacked you." Noah said. Jacob and I looked up at the door way. Suddenly everything came back to me. Leah and I walking to the clearing, her getting upset and threatening to kill my baby, what caught me though was what she said. Then suddenly my thoughts went to Noah.

"Noah how did you know she almost attacked me?" I asked.

Jacob stood up then sat on the bed next to me. "Sarah you very lucky that Noah was around. Noah was what scared Leah off before she had a chance to hurt you." Jacob explained. "Do we know where she is?" I asked. Jacob sighed. "No, but don't worry Sarah she's going to be banished from La Push and the pack." Jacob said.

Even though that should have eased my mind it didn't. My mind was somewhere else at the time. I was back at the meadow. I ran over everything that had happened, everything Leah said to me. What had she meant by 'Even in my human form I can hear it's thoughts'? I felt a warm hand cover my own. "What?" I asked looking up at Jacob. "I said Leah's is banished." I shook my head still not completely reassured.

"Jacob?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What if the baby is a werewolf?" I asked.

"Sarah, there's nothing wrong with that. We're both weres aren't we?" Jacob asked. I shook my head slowly. He wrinkled his brow together in confusion. "That's not what I meant." I said. "I don't get it." Jacob replied. "Leah said that even in her human form she can hear the baby's thoughts. What if the baby's a werewolf, right now, in here." I said pointing to my stomach. Jacob's face went white. He slowly looked down at my stomach.

Moments passed before Jacob spoke. "We… I don't know…" He said.

Jacob then looked over at Noah. "Noah go to Carlisle tell him everything that happened here. Tell him about the possibility about the baby being a were in the womb." Jacob commanded. Noah nodded and ran out of the doorway towards the Cullen's home. Jacob got up from the bed and stood in the middle of our tiny living room. "Jacob what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't move Sarah." Jacob said.

Suddenly his whole body started to tremble. I scooted as far back from him as I could, and threw the covers over my head. I laughed at myself a little. I don't know why I thought a blanket would protect me from a gigantic wolf. The blanket over my head was pulled off. I smiled lightly at the massive wolf with my blanket in his mouth. I reached my hand out and grazed my fingertips against his muzzle. He closed his eyes and pushed his muzzle into my hand.

"Jacob what are you doing in this form?" I asked.

Jacob's eye snapped opened, and he turned his head towards the door. My eyes followed his gaze but I couldn't see anything. "Who are you talking to?" I asked. I knew it was useless to ask. He had no way of telling me anything. So I waited patiently for him to phase back. While I waited I tried getting out of bed, but the moment my bare feet touched the old wooden floor, that big wolf lightly pushed me back into my bed. This went on for awhile, until I heard a familiar voice.

"So we have a wolf in the womb do we?" Sam asked standing in our open doorway.

I nodded touching my stomach lightly. "At least that's what we think." Jacob said now standing in our living room naked. Sam lifted up his hand to cover his view of Jacob. "Here" I said throwing Jacob a blanket. Her caught it quickly and wrapped it around his waist.

"Well the elders have never said anything about this." Sam said looking over at me.

"What are we doing to do? If the baby gets upset or mad, it could phase… while it's still in her. Who knows how big it'll be. It….It could kill her." Jacob had trouble with that particular sentence.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to do whatever you can to keep the baby calm. Keep Sarah away from stress." Sam explained. "But that doesn't mean keeping a constant watch on her. Emily tells me all the time that it stresses her out when I'm watching her all the time." Sam said.

"So that means I'll be able to roam here, and not be cooped up in here?" I asked. I tried to contain my excitement but obviously I failed. "To a certain point." Sam said. Jacob bit his lip. I knew he didn't want to let me out of his sight. "I'll stay nearby." I reassured Jacob gently placing my hand on his. Jacob nodded lightly.

"Ok Sarah. No stress I promise." Jacob said.


	8. Chapter 8 Ephraim Black

The day had finally come, our wedding day. I had to stay home by myself, while Jacob stayed over at Billy's for the night. Jacob it was some tradition where we couldn't see eacthother the night before the wedding. I didn't like it but I guess I had the follow it. Rachael was excited to have me over. I didn't have to worry about much, because she was the one taking care of everything.

"Here you go Sarah, arms up." Rachael said bringing a long white garment bag over to me. She hung it on door of my bathroom and unzipped it. I didn't want to look at the dress just yet; instead I focused on the pregnant girl standing on the step stool lightly plastered with make-up. I hadn't even recognized the girl in the mirror. I gently touched my face to make sure it was me.

"Sarah?" Rachael said. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her. "Arms up." She repeated.

I lifted my arms over my head, and I was blanketed in white soft fabric. I felt the cool fabric slide down my skin. It seemed like an eternity before I saw an opening. "There we go." Rachael said pulling down the dress. "I thought we might've had to get the dress let out again, but it still fits." She said happily. "My little niece or nephew is growing fast." She said looking down at my stomach. I smiled and rubbed it lightly.

There was a knock at the door. "Everyone's here. Are you ready Sarah?" Billy asked me. I looked up to find him in the door way. I nodded slowly. I stepped down from the step and walked over to him. "Come on Kiddo I'll walk you out." Billy said. We walked out of the bathroom and into my living room. Rachael rushed up in front of us towards the front door. Slowly she opened it.

I could hear the chatter of people outside. Quil walked into the house. "Ready Sarah?" He asked. I nodded slowly again. _Why is everyone asking me that? _I thought to myself. Rachael handed me a bouquet of sweet smelling white peonies. Quil looked over at Rachael and held his elbow out for her. She slipped her arm through and they started for the door.

Suddenly the sound of beautiful music, that' I've never heard before, began to play. I looked down at Billy. I grabbed onto the handle of his wheelchair and started to walk forward, but I was stopped. I looked down at Billy again this time raising my eye brow at him. "Billy what are you doing? It's almost our turn." I said confused. Billy locked his wheel chair and slowly started lifting himself out of the chair.

"Billy!" I almost shouted. I jumped to help him up. He pushed his arm out. "No Sarah." He said standing up straight. I never knew that Billy was such a tall man. He stood at least five inches taller than me. "If I'm going to walk you down that aisle I'm at least going to do it right." He said holding his elbow out to me. I smiled at him trying to hold back some tears; I didn't want to ruin the hard work Rachael did to my face.

"Come on kiddo it's time." Billy said walking towards the door.

As we walked out I wasn't sure if the crowd was at awe at me or Billy walking, but as soon as I saw Jacob standing at the end of the aisle, the bright moon seemed to shine down on just him, I didn't even care. It seemed like it took ages for Billy and I to get down that aisle. Before Billy turned to go sit He lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles gently. He placed my hand into Jacob's and proceeded to walk over to his seat next to Charlie.

The ceremony seemed to just blur by. I remember saying "I do" and Being pronounced Husband and wife and that was it. I seemed to remember the after party more. Who could really forget? Jacob and I were walking around the back yard greeting everyone who had come to the wedding. Everyone seemed to want to touch my stomach, which got a little annoying after awhile.

After everyone had left I finally got to relax in my house. Only a few people stayed, the Cullens and Billy. "So how does it feel to be a black, officially?" Billy asked. "I always considered myself one before." I replied. Billy smiled at me brightly.

Jacob walked into the house carrying another piece of the wedding cake. "Here you go Sarah." Jacob said handing me the piece. I took it and eat it happily, but when I took my first bite I suddenly started to a sharp painful tightness in my stomach. The pain came and gone quickly, but started back up ten minutes later. "Sarah are you ok?" Jacob asked leaning closer to me. "I don't know." I replied. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's hurts." I replied as the pain started to intensify. "What does?" He asked. I put my hand on my stomach. His eyes dropped down then widened.

He quickly turned around. "Carlisle!" He almost shouted. Carlisle stood up. "Are you sure?" He asked calmly. As if by coincidence my water had just broke, answering his question. The pain started becoming more and more constant. "Esme get everyone out of here, Billy you can stay here if you want, Edward I'll need your help, Jacob lay Sarah on the bed." Carlisle commanded. Jacob scooped my up and put me on bed.

Carlisle reached for me he checked to see how far along I was. His eyes widened. "Ten centimeters this baby's ready to come out." Carlisle said. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to breathe through the pain. Jacob reached for my hand and grasped it. "Go ahead a squeeze if you want to." He reassured me.

Carlisle pushed both of my legs up. "Alright Sarah. I want you to give me a nice hard push." Carlisle said. But I didn't want to push. The pain was too overwhelming. "Come on Sarah you can do it," Carlisle said. I realized the pain wasn't going to stop, so I finally started pushing down.

"Come on Sarah you can do it think of something good. Find your happy place. Think of…" "Shh." I hushed Jacob. "I know you're trying to help but all I want is the dark quiet." I said with my eyes still closed. "I didn't know if Jacob was hurt or not but at that point I'm pretty sure I was in more pain than he was. "That's good Sarah give me another hard push." Carlisle said. I tried but it seemed like nothing was happening. "I can't do it." I said giving up. "No Sarah come on the baby is almost here, I know how badly you wan to see this baby." Carlisle said. I took in a deep breath and pushed as hard as I possibly could.

I heard the sounds of a baby crying.

"Sarah…." Jacob began. "He's here." He finished.

"He? We have a boy?" I said opening my eyes. Carlisle laid the small squirming baby on my chest. He stopped crying as soon as he was laid down, then I started crying. "Dad look!" Jacob said turning around. Billy rolled himself up the bed next to me. "He looks just like my grand father." Billy said.

"Then that's what we'll him, Ephraim." I said looking up at Jacob. "Yeah that's a good name." Jacob said reaching for his sons head. He grazed his fingers along the side of Ephraim's cheek. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wasn't paying attention to anything else in the room beside Jacob and Ephraim.

However my beautiful dream was snatched away by Carlisle's voice.

"Sarah, You going to have to push again. There is another." He said.

"Another one!" I almost shouted.


	9. Chapter 9 Broken Glass

"Yes Sarah another one. Edward cut Ephraim's cord." Carlisle commanded. Edward nodded taking Ephraim off of my chest. "Wait, where are you taking him?" I asked reaching out for him. Edwards quickly cut Ephraim's cord. "Just to his grandfather Sarah." Edward said calmly He wrapped Ephraim up tightly, and walked him over to Billy. Billy smile and gladly took Ephraim. Billy bounced him gently in his arms.

"Come on Sarah give me another push." Carlisle said.

I exhaled slowly, and began pushing down again. "Come on Sarah. I know you can do this." Jacob whispered into my ear. His kissed my temple lightly. I bit my lip smiling lightly at the feel of his lips against my skin. "Come on, Push." He said quietly trying to not annoy me.

"The baby's almost here. Just another good push." Carlisle said. "That's it Sarah I can see the baby now. Keep going." Carlisle said. I held back a scream not wanting so hurt Jacob's ears

"There that's it, there we go." Carlisle said. "She's here." His voice was melancholy. "Why isn't she crying?" I asked. I looked over at Jacob then Carlisle. Jacob peered down at the baby. I watched his expression carefully. A look of horror washed over his face. "What? What's wrong?" I asked trying to sit up. Jacob gently pushed me down. "Tell me what's wrong. Is the baby…." I couldn't finish my own sentence. Tears started to sting my eyes.

"No Sarah the baby isn't dead." Carlisle said. "She's just premature." Carlisle said lifting up the tiny barely moving baby. She was no bigger than my own hand "Premature?" I asked. "Why is she premature?" Jacob asked. "Shouldn't she be the same as Ephraim?" Billy asked.

Carlisle took in a deep. "By the looks of it she may have been conceived after Ephraim." Carlisle said. "But I thought that wasn't possible." Billy said. "There have been very rare cases of this happening but I've never seen any." Carlisle explained. "Why didn't you catch this?" Jacob asked trying to keep calm. For a second I could feel his body shudder. Carlisle sighed calmly. "They both were growing so fast that I could give Sarah a sonogram once every four weeks." Carlisle said glumly. "How premature is she?" Billy asked wheeling himself up to the bed.

Carlisle inspected our baby carefully. "She only looks like she's twenty-eight weeks old, so she's two months premature." Carlisle said. "What can we do?" Jacob asked. "We'll have to keep her incubated." Carlisle said. "What for?" I asked. "She lacks the warmth that Ephraim has. We need to keep her warm so she doesn't get infections.

"Give her to me." Jacob said reaching out for the baby. "I'll keep her warm until you can get and incubator her. Carlisle handed the baby to him. Jacob unbuttoned his shirt, and held our daughter close to his chest. "Edward I need you to go out and get one, and hurry." Carlisle said. Edward nodded and ran out of the house. While I watched Jacob hold our premature daughter, Carlisle began to clean up the mess.

"What are you going to call her?" Billy asked looking down at her in Jacob's arms.

"Wendy." Jacob said before I could answer. I smiled brightly at Jacob then looked down at her. I reached for her, brushing my finger lightly on her arm down to her hands hen to her fingers. I curled my finger under hers, but she wouldn't grasp on. My tears wouldn't stop falling.

A week had passed by since the twins had been born.

Wendy had been kept at the Cullens home while she grew stronger. I didn't really like this to much but Edward reassured me that she would be safe with them, and they would watch her twenty four seven, since there was no need for sleep for them. Jacob and I visited Wendy every day, not leaving their home until late or not leaving at all.

I didn't have to worry about Wendy's health too much. Like her brother she grew at a rapid rate well at least the rate they grew when they were in the womb. For some reason Ephraim didn't grow as fast as Wendy was. None us of understood it, but we were grateful for it. At least in Wendy's case we were grateful.

Wendy no longer needed a tube to eat she was strong enough to take a bottle at least. Carlisle said in another week we good bring her home, it couldn't be any sooner. When I wasn't constantly over at the Cullens' we spent a good chunk of my time over at Sam and Emily's. I would place Ephraim in Levi's crib with him. They would babble to each other happily. I couldn't wait to put Wendy in the crib with them.

"So how's our little girl doing?" Emily asked as she worked in the kitchen. I was sitting at the table feeding Levi while Ephraim slept in the crib. "Much better. I can bring her home soon." I replied not looking up from Levi. He stared keenly at me. I made a funny little face at him. And the corners of his mouth rose up a little.

"Well since when can you smile?" I asked him. His smile grew a little bigger.

"He just started maybe about a week ago." Emily replied. I looked up at her and smiled. "He must have known that his brother and sister were being born." She said smiling over at me. "  
I can't wait to meet her in person. It'll be nice to actually hold her." Emily said bringing over a plate of freshly made waffles. I inhaled the scent deeply. Emily walked over to the window and opened it up. She started fanning the scent out the window.

"That should get their attention don't you think?" She asked me as she walked back into the kitchen. After Levi was done with his meal, I burped him and set him in the crib. Ephraim was just starting to wake up at this point. He raised one of his arms up towards me.

"Hello, How's my little man doing?" I asked.

"Since when have I become little?" Jacob asked. I looked up from the crib, over to the door. He was walking in with Seth just behind him. Jacob walked over to the crib. He kissed my temple lightly. "Good morning." I said resting my head on his warm shoulder.

"Morning." He replied kissing the top of my head. "Hey Rem, how ya doing today?" Jacob asked reaching down into the crib. This time Ephraim had both hands up, as if he was reaching for Jacob. Jacob scooped up our son and rested him on his chest. "Has he eaten yet?" Jacob asked looking over at me. "No not yet I was about to feed him though." I said pointing over at the bottle Emily had just made for me on the kitchen counter.

"Don't worry about it. I got it." Jacob said turning towards the kitchen. Emily grabbed a bottle from the counter and handed it to Jacob. "Thanks." He said to Emily. She smiled and walked over to Sam who had just entered the kitchen. "Morning Sarah." Sam said to me just before hugging Emily. "Morning Sam." I replied.

"When are we going to see that little girl of yours?" Sam asked still holding on to Emily. I smiled brightly at him. "In another week." I said. "Well good. It'll nice to see her in person rather than just blurry pictures taken by her clumsy father." Sam said raising his voice a little making sure Jacob could hear the last part. Jacob scoffed but didn't say anything, I think he was too busy with his son to really care all that much.

I hurried over to the kitchen table and made Jacob a plate before the food was all gone. Not once did I hear Quil complain to me about Jacob getting his food. I think after so many threats and ridicule about him picking on me, I think he finally realized I was tired of it.

I was half way to walking towards Jacob when Quil opened that big mouth of his. "Jacob's a big boy, Sarah he can do that himself." I stopped walking, my knuckles turned white against the plate. Jacob looked at me closely, then over to Quil. I was trying hard not to turn around and throw the plate at him.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

I felt something warm on my feet. I looked down finding food on the floor. I looked over at the plate, in my fingers I was grasping onto a small shard of what was left of Jacob's plate. "Oh! Oh Jacob, I'm sorry about your food." I quickly turned around towards Emily. "I'm sorry I broke your plate."

Emily just chuckled. "It's just a plate. Don't worry about it." She said. I squatted down and began picking up the food and shards of broken plate. "Sarah don't worry about." Jacob said as he put Ephraim back into the crib. He walked over to me and helped me pick up the pieces.

"I've got this Sarah. Why don't you take Rem over to the Cullens, and check up on Wendy." Jacob said grabbing the pieces of plate out of my head. I sighed and nodded. "Ok." I said getting up and walking over to the crib. "Come on Rem let's go visit your sister." I said picking him up.

I slowly walked past Jacob not really wanting to leave him here picking up my mess. "It's ok Sarah. I'll be right behind you two, it shouldn't take me to long." Jacob said as I walked by. I nodded before leaving the house.

I strapped Ephraim into his car seat and walked over to driver's side and got into Jacob's rabbit. "Ready, Rem? Let's go see Wendy." I said looking back at the car seat. I could see his face but he responded to me with a small coo.

I knocked at the front door of Carlisle and Esme's home. No one answered though. I reached for the handle, it was unlocked. I walked into the house. It was unusually quiet inside. Usually the on and I can hear Emmett cheering or booing at it, depending on what he was watching, Or I could hear Alice's dainty feet dancing through the halls.

Finally I heard a thump coming from above, I looked up. It sounded like something heavy had fallen. My eyes went wide when I realized the room above was Wendy's. Suddenly I heard glass shattering, and then I saw someone fall to the ground outside the house. I raced outside.

Leah was lying on the ground with broken glass scattered around her. Leah picked herself up from the ground. She glared up at the window. "Leah?" I asked. She looked back down at me. Her face softened up just a tiny bit. "What are you doi-" but before I could finish my sentence she ran off into the woods. I almost ran after her, but stopped to look to see what window she came crashing out of.

She had fallen out of Wendy's room. "Noah?" I asked as I saw him standing in front of the broken window, with Wendy in his arms. I ran up back into the house, up the stairs and into Wendy's room.

"Noah, What's going on?" I asked a little hysterical.

"Leah tried to kill her." Noah said.


	10. Chapter 10 Hey Aunt Sarah

"What do you mean she tried to kill her?" I asked running up to Noah and Wendy. I quickly took her from him. There was a little resistance from Noah when I took her away but he let her go eventually.

"I mean she tried to kill her." He repeated.

I looked down at Wendy, inspecting every inch of her body. There wasn't a single bruise or cut on her body. I looked back at the white wooden crib Bella had given to Wendy. There was a few droplets of blood on the gate of the crib, I looked into the finding more blood droplet in the pink sheets in the crib.

"What the hell happened here?" Jacob asked. Both Noah and I looked over at the doorway. Jacob stood there with bewildered look on his face. Noah cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Leah was just here, she tried to kill Wendy." He explained. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows, but quickly walked over to me. Gently he took Wendy from me and inspected her just as I had done just seconds before. Jacob looked down at the crib his eyes widen. I could see his jaw tense.

"Jacob, stay calm you still have Wendy in your arms." I said trying to sooth him. Jacob looked down at our daughter. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Noah, what happened? explain everything." Jacob asked.

"Well the rest of the family went out hunting, I wasn't all that hungry, I said I'd stay and watch Wendy while they went out. I was sitting in Carlisle's study reading when I heard a thump come from Wendy's room. So I ran down the hall, when I opened the door, I saw Leah leaning over Wendy's crib. She had her hands on Wendy's neck. So I ran for Leah and push her away from Wendy. She landed on the ground and she ran for me, so I threw her out the window. That's when Sarah came in." Noah explained.

"We're taking Wendy home today." Jacob said walking out of the room.

Noah ran after Jacob. "Wait she can't leave yet." Noah said grabbing onto Jacob's arm. "Why not? She's my daughter." Jacob said yanking his arm out of Noah's grasp. "But she's not strong enough to survive outside of this house." Noah said. "She won't survive in this house. You weren't watching her close enough." Jacob practically growled.

I could tell that didn't sit too well with Noah. I could see his back stiffen up, and his fists clench up.

"Take it back." Noah growled.

"What are you seven?" Jacob snorted.

"I care for this child more than you! At least I don't put her in jeopardy by taking out of the safety of this home!"

"You call this safety!" Jacob said raising his voice. He glared and Noah while he pointed to the broken window. "I should have never trusted blood suckers to look after my daughter!" Jacob said turning around. Within seconds Noah was blocking Jacobs's path to the door.

"Stand down Noah." Jacob growled.

Noah didn't move he just kept glaring at Jacob. "I won't let you take her from my safety." He said.

"Your safety is worth crap." Jacob said trying to push Noah out of the way. Noah pushed Jacob back, which sent Jacob into me. With Ephraim in one arm I caught my husband with the other. That was the last straw I couldn't take anymore.

"That's enough!" I yelled. My yelling however woke up both my children, and if I wasn't so mad at Jacob and Noah I would have immediately calmed them done, but I had to deal with the two knuckleheads first.

"Noah we taking both our kids home and if you even think of trying to argue with me I will never let you see them again." It was taking everything I had to stay calm.

"Now move!" I said walking up to him. Noah still didn't move. I could see his fists trembling at his sides. His jaw tightened, but he let out of long sigh. Noah stepped to the side and let me pass. I couldn't get out of that house fast enough.

Once Jacob and I were outside he wrapped his arm around me, but I quickly brushed it off. He was confused on why I had done that. "Sarah what's…" He began but I cut him off.

"If you ever do that again with our daughter still in your arms I will kill you myself." I threatened as I started off for our home. I've never been so mad in my life, but deep down I couldn't have been happier, I was bringing both of my children home.

Life was wonderful now. Every morning I would wake up with my husband snoring loudly, and my two children snoring even louder, in the same bed as me. It seemed like clockwork, the moment I was up Wendy was up with me. She'd coo at me as I patted her black hair down into place.

"Hungry Wendy?" I whispered to her as I picked her up. She stared at me and I could have sworn I saw the corners of her mouth curl up. I could never crawl out of bed without waking up Jacob.

"Morning." He mumbled. I looked back to find him curling his arm around still sleeping Ephraim. His left eye was barely open but I could see him looking at me. I smiled as I got out of bed. Walking over to his side of the bed I leaned down and kissed Jacob's cheek. He turned his head so he could kiss my. I tried to stand up but He grabbed my arm before I could. He pulled me back down, this time he kissed my lips.

"Now you can go." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes as I started for the kitchen. Opening up the fridge I saw that we had no food. Well we had plenty of food for the kids but none for us.

"Jacob you were supposed to get food last night." I said looking over at him. He started snoring loudly again the moment I said something.

"Fine. After I feed Rem and Wendy I'll go grocery shopping." I said going over to the bed. I sat on the end next to Jacob's feet, and started to feed Wendy.

"Your….Best….Wife….In….The….World." Jacob said in between snores.

"Whatever."

I left the kids home with Jacob because he insisted they stay with him. I suggested that he should come with me but he didn't feel like coming grocery shopping. So here I am shopping alone. At least it was nice and sunny in Forks today so I didn't have to worry about any of the Cullens. The grocery store was empty, well almost empty. There were just a handful of people. Mostly just woman and they were all gossiping in the produce section. I passed by and caught some of their conversation.

But I wasn't expecting what I heard.

"It's a shame. It must be hard on the both of them. They were young parents too." One of them said.

"What had happened?" Another asked.

The first woman looked over at me and leaned in close to the other woman. I smiled to myself, and listened carefully while sifting through some apples.

"Crib death." Was all the lady whispered.

"Oh that's terrible. How are Sam and Emily taking it?"

My heart stopped. For a few seconds I could think. It wasn't until I felt someone shaking me that I realized they was a crushed apple in my hand.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" The gossiping woman asked me. I shook my head, trying to cleat it.

"Yes I'm fine, but please tell me, Is it Sam and Emily Uley you're talking about, is Levy…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Hot tears began streaming down my cheeks. The woman looked around at the others then she looked down at her feet. Slowly she nodded her head. I couldn't breathe. I was starting to get upset, anger built up in my stomach. I ran from the ladies as fast as I could I knew I could stop from myself from phasing so I had to get away.

As I was far enough from human eyes I let go. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It wasn't fair. Levy was so young. He would have made a wonderful werewolf too. I let the fox take over until I could get calm enough to change back.

_I have to see Emily. She has to be feeling terrible._ I said. So I ran as fast as I could towards Sam and Emily's house. It didn't take me long to get there. When I got to their front door, I could have sworn I heard Emily laughing inside. I quickly phased back and before I could knock on the door, it swung open.

My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"Hey Aunt Sarah…. You should really get some clothes on."


	11. Chapter 11 They grow up so fast

In the doorway stood a young man no more than twenty staring back at me. He had long black hair reaching just past his shoulder blades. He looked like he was Quileute, but I had never seen him around the reservation before. He pulled off his gray cotton jacket and put it over my shoulders. He was a fairly large man they hem of the jacket touched the middle of my thighs.

"There we go, now there isn't that awkward nakedness anymore." He said smiling, the redness from his cheek finally disappearing.

He was far too friendly from my comfort. _Who was this intruder? Why was he in Sam and Emily's house? Where's Sam? Where's Emily? Oh No! What did he do to Emily? _ I thought as I lept for the stranger pinning him to the ground.

"What are you doing in this house? What did you do with Sam and Emily?" I growled.

He started squirming under me. His eyes widened with fright. I couldn't tell if I was scaring him, or the fact that I was on top of him naked. He pushed me off of him. He must not know his on strength because I went flying through the front door. I hit the large tree growing at least twenty feet in front of their house. The stranger shot up from the ground ran for the door and slammed it shut.

"MOM!" He screamed. "Aunt Sarah went insane! Help!" I could he him running to the back of the house. I had to beat him to the open door that led into the kitchen. Emily was there now, if I didn't hurry who knows what he'll do to her.

Just before I got to the door it shut on me. The stranger stood there staring at me through the sliding glass door. He looked back at Emily who was standing in the kitchen sipping coffee. She chuckled lightly.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Open the door and let her in." Emily said. He gave her a questionable look, shook his head and opened the door. Quickly he ran behind her, using her as a shield. Emily was still smiling as I entered the room. I snarled at the stranger _How cowardly. _I thought. Before I could move any closer Emily held both her hands motioning me to stop.

"You sure know how to ruin a surprise don't you?" Emily chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"We were going to have a party to celebrate Levy's triumph on becoming a werewolf." Emily said.

"Wait what? This… this is….Levy? How…. How can that be?" I stammered.

Emily walked over to one of the cabinets near the sink pulled out a coffee cup. She poured some coffee into it and handed it to me. I took the cup and sipped it slowly, I winced when it hit my tongue, I'm still getting used to the taste.

"It actually happened a couple of nights ago. Levy and I we're at the park near the beach. I wanted to take some pictures of him in his new clothes. We were having a good time until your friend Noah showed up. I was really scared because no one else was in the park it was just us three. I knew I couldn't protect Levy let alone defend myself." She paused to take another sip.

"Anyways suddenly he was in front of me grabbing ahold of my wrists." She held out both of her wrists for me to see. She had black and blue marks like someone had slapped her. _"Dammit Noah."_ I thought.

"I remember screaming trying to keep all of his attention on me and not Levy. I turned to check on Levy suddenly his clothes exploded, and where my baby was a full grown were wolf stood." She said pointing to the stranger. He waved at me.

"Levy!" I exclaimed. Now I could see it. Those sweet innocent eyes that would stay at me with wonder when I held him were looking back at me. I ran over to him with me arms stretched out. He backed away from me quickly.

"Wait you're not going to attack me again are you?" He said hold both his fists up. I pushed his fists down and wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the hug lifting me about a foot in the air. I hadn't realized I eyes my eyes until I snapped them open.

"Wait so what happened after he phased?" I asked.

"Well Noah ran off after that, and Levy stood there looking at me, still in his wolf form. He looked confused. I wasn't sure he was going to attack me. He lunged at me, but only to tackle me down to lick me. When managed to push him I off of me he finally calmed down long enough to phase back. When he did he was fully grown. We didn't know it was possible before but I guess it is. We don't understand it, and I'm a little bummed out that I don't get to go through the growing stage with him, but I'm happy he's alive." She said taking another sip.

"So he's all grown up even his mind?" I asked.

"Hey! I resent that. I'm not dumb." Levy said.

"Oh he's quite smart, he still has some childlike qualities to him though."


End file.
